


What Could've Been

by AnnaWatermelon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Blood Kink, Bottom Choi Minho, Dirty Talk, I AM S T I L L UPSET, M/M, Roleplay, Top Kim Kibum | Key, WHY DIDN'T MINHO GET TORTURED IN HWARANG, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWatermelon/pseuds/AnnaWatermelon
Summary: Minho gets the shit beat out of him.This was inspired by an episode of Hwarang where Minho almost gets tortured. I let my imagination spiral out of control. Also he has long hair >:)





	What Could've Been

**Author's Note:**

> They're just roleplaying. Minho is not actually dying.

He waited.

  


Waited for the next strike, the impending pain searing across his back. It was only a matter of time before -- 

  


The snap of the whip was heard before it was felt, forcing a shout out of Minho as it left a deep red mark on his bare back, the fifth one so far. His cock twitched in his boxers, the pain traveling down to his crotch and sending a wave of arousal over him. He tried to move his hands, wanting nothing more than to wrap his fingers around his length and push himself over the edge, to no avail. His arms and legs were secured with rope, the knots around his wrists leading up towards a hook on the ceiling, hoisting them above his head and crushing any hope of escaping. 

  


“Do you know what you did wrong, Minho?” A deep, yet cutting voice asked from behind him. 

  


Minho could almost feel the man’s sharp eyes digging into the back of his head. “I...I…” He wracked his brain for an answer, the stinging on his skin and the strain of his cock making his mind hazy. Something rough grazed his back and he cried out in surprise before realizing he wasn’t being striked, the whip was simply carressing the already present cuts. 

  


“Answer me clearly or I’ll add more whippings to your punishment.” The voice threatened, sneer clear in his tone.

  


“I…” Minho gulped, the dryness in his throat borderline painful. “I trespassed in Najeong…” 

  


The man behind Minho smiled. “Good. So you remember.” The whip cracked against the wooden floors and Minho winced, face scrunching to brace the pain that never came. “I will give you five more lashes. You will count them aloud. If you fail to do this, I will add more. Understood?” Minho nodded, not trusting his own voice.

  


He made the mistake of biting his own lip to muffle his sounds when the whip met his back once again, teeth sinking so far in he drew blood. The taste of iron coated his tongue and he spit it onto the floor, red dripping down his chin. “One.” A small wet spot formed on the front of his boxers.

  


Loud whimpers and groans erupted from Minho’s chest as the assault continued against his back, never forgetting to say the number aloud. By the final lash, he was slumped forward with tears forming in his eyes. “Kibum…”

  


“What did you just call me?” Kibum seethed, and stomped in front of Minho, pulling his head back by fisting his long hair until they were eye to eye. He eyed Minho’s hazy expression with a sneer and closed his fist even tighter. “Clearly you haven’t learned your lesson, filth.” He let go of Minho’s hair with one last pull and trudged behind him again. Minho could faintly make out the sound of someone rummaging through cupboards, but his body was too hot and his mind was too clouded to do anything but wish for his hands and aching cock to be freed.

  


He flinched away when cool metal hit his ankles, shocking him out of his reverie. “I’m not going to cut you.” Kibum said, placing his hand on Minho’s calf as he used a kitchen knife to carefully slice through the rope tying his ankles together. Minho let out a breath of relief once the ropes were undone, and Kibum rose from his knees to cut the rope above Minho’s hands. He let them fall, still bound together but no longer lifted into the air. “Get up.” Kibum ordered.

  


Minho stood up on shaky legs, barely resisting the urge to rub his bound hands against his crotch. “Bend over the table and don’t even  _ think _ about touching yourself.” Kibum said, disappearing into a different room. Minho whimpered but did as he was told, extending his arms above his head again so they wouldn’t be crushed under his body. It took almost every ounce of his willpower not to rut against the wood of the table, desparate for any kind of friction.

  


Kibum’s return was signaled with a palm on Minho’s ass, and he gasped as it gently massaged the skin, an almost soothing gesture if not for the situation. “How stretched are you?”  Kibum asked, remembering their phone call from earlier in the day.

  


“Could be a little more.” Minho answered mostly truthfully; Kibum’s slim fingers did wonders, and any excuse to get them inside of him, he would use.

  


The sound of a lid uncapping reached Minho’s ears, followed by the squirt of Kibum emptying lube onto his fingers. He used his free hand to pull Minho’s boxers down, who blushed and hid his face into the crook of his arm. Years of dating had given them time to understand each other’s needs and wants in the bedroom, yes, but Minho would never fail to get embarrassed every time he was exposed.

  


A deep groan left Minho’s lips as Kibum worked his first finger inside him, clean hand caressing his thighs and cheeks. “Liar. You take my finger too well.” Kibum scoffed, stroking in and out before adding another in easily.

  


“I like your fingers.” Minho said, breathing picking up as he was stretched open. Kibum grabbed his long hair again and shoved his head onto the table, only making Minho moan louder. He removed his fingers, much to Minho’s chagrin, and slicked up his cock, lining it with Minho’s entrance.

  


He slipped inside and they both moaned, Minho wiggling his butt to let Kibum know he didn’t need time to adjust. Kibum let out a low chuckle and started a brutal pace, both hands grasping Minho’s hips and pulling him back onto his cock as he thrusted in. A string of curse words left both of their mouths as the need to get off took over, neither caring about the bruises that would be covering Minho’s body by tomorrow.

  


Kibum pulled out briefly only to flip Minho over, and he cried out from the new angle as well as the wood agitating the marks on his back. He couldn’t tell if they started bleeding or not, but at the moment he didn’t care. The pain pushed him towards his orgasm that much more. He bit on his lower lip to muffle his sounds, only to wince as his teeth scraped his cut.

  


Minho let out broken pleas and mindless mutterings of Kibum’s name until he came all over his twitching abs, breathing labored from the adrenaline rush. Kibum continued chasing his own release with each slap of his pelvis against Minho’s skin, hitting Minho’s abused prostate and making him whimper. He thrusted into Minho’s heat until he too came undone, coating Minho’s walls with a low groan.

  


They both breathed harshly, the air heavy from their combined body heat and the smell of sex. Kibum slowly pulled out of Minho, who whined from his oversensitivity, and held himself steady using the edge of the table.

  


“You’re bleeding fucking everywhere.” Kibum stated.

  


Now that Minho could think more or less clearly, he was aware of the wetness across his back and on his chin. The corners of his mouth began to rise before falling as he realized smiling bothered the cut on his lower lip. “I’m okay with that.”

  


Kibum scoffed. “Well I’m not.” He placed a hand under Minho’s neck and lower back, careful not to touch any of his wounds, and tsked when he caught sight of Minho’s bloodied skin. “I can’t believe you  _ like _ this.”

  


“Only because you’re the one who made me this way.” Minho grinned as Kibum slowly lead him towards the bathroom so he wouldn’t collapse. “I like seeing all the marks you leave on me when we’re away; it reminds me of you.”

  


“I’m so flattered that you think of me hurting you when we’re apart.” Kibum rolled his eyes.

  


“It also just feels nice.” Minho hummed, holding onto Kibum’s shoulders as he gently lowered him into the bathtub. “But that’s not all I think about when you’re away.” 

  


Kibum raised an eyebrow as he turned the faucets on, filling the tub with warm water. “Is that so?” 

  


Minho shook his head and pressed his lips to Kibum’s cheek, pulling away so he could just barely see a smile threatening to pull at the edges of Kibum’s mouth. “I think about kissing you too.”

  


Kibum scoffed and rolled his eyes, warmth rising to his cheeks. “Weirdo.”

  


“You know you love me.” Minho grinned, swishing the water around with his hands.

  


“Do I know that?” Kibum pressed a finger to his chin before reaching over Minho to grab a washcloth, kissing the top of his head when he sat back. “Yeah, I guess I do.”


End file.
